


We, the People

by elderwitty



Category: Other - poetry
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in the weeks after 9/11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We, the People

We, the People

We are stunned  
We are grieving  
 hopeful  
 vengeful  
We are lost, disbelieving  
We are Christian Jewish Muslim Buddhist  
 Pagan Wiccan Atheist Agnostic  
 Lapsed Other and All  
We are ignorant  
 lashing out  
 pointing fingers  
 placing blame  
 crying for blood  
 crying for ourselves  
We are urging restraint  
 calling for peace  
 giving money  
 blood  
 comfort

We are afraid

We are each alone  
We are all together  
We are waiting


End file.
